A Meeting
by LadeA3
Summary: Videl's life has changed dramatically since the truth of her fathers lies were released to the public. what happenes when Videl meets an unexpected friend who does not judge her for her past history? What happens when she meets the person who beat Cell?
1. Meeting

The Meeting

Videl always wanted to live the life away from the spot light but she was regreting her wish. Now everyone knew that her father was a lying fraud. Since then her life has went downhill. She was know the secretary of the uprising industry, 'Science Core,' was what the business was called. It was not fairly popular, because it was its third year running, you could say. The first year was spent building the place. The second year was receiving all the equipment. Now this year they are finding workers. But now they are trying to shut it down, but the owner has set up a meeting to form a trust or consolidate with another company.

"Videl, make sure everything is in perfect order for this meeting today. Your job depends on it,'

'But doesn't yours too,' she thought to herself. She didn't want out of another job when she just started this one. She abandoned her father years ago, she did not trust any more than anyone else in the world. All his money was gone; that meant hers was too. Her last job as a janitor was terrible, for the fact the kids purposely made her job harder than it needed to be. She participated in a few martial arts tournament but the money has not been sent yet so she still is struggling.

She was curious who would be the representative that would be sent from Capsule Corporation to discuss the whatever they would talk about consolidation, a loan.

"Hello, ma'am but could you address me to the main desk?" a gentle men who seemed to be an aristocrat by his appearance. He was wearing a black suit with a black and red tie, with a plain white button up dress shirt. He was also wearing a top hat, but he took that off when he greeted Videl.

"O, I'll lead you there, I am the secretary so if you need to go somewhere…"

"Well, yes I am here on a business meeting,"

"From Capsule Corp," she interrupted him. Videl felt a little strange when a silence took over the walk. He seemed to be staring at points and moments observing her attire.

"Not to be rude, but is there something wrong,"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem…to stare at me from time to time and I was just curious,"

"O sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just thought you looked fairly pretty in your clothing," he answered fairly calm and smooth.

Videl felt a blush approach her checks did this man this say she was…pretty. They arrived at the main desk what seemed an eternity.

"Well, you are a little early, but I'll see if I can get the meeting started a little early,"

"No there is no rush, Bulma was going to come herself but she had a interruption and sent me,"

"Do you mind if I ask you what you are to the country?"

"I am Vice President," he said. Videl was surprised, he seemed around her age.

"What is your age? If you don't mind my curiosity," she said trying to defend herself.

"You don't have to be so secure; I don't mind your questions…." He paused, "I'm sorry but I did not catch your name."

"I don't like my name," she defensive.

"Can I have a name to call you, I'm Gohan Son,"

"I'm Videl Satan," she said regretfully.

"That's a pretty name," he said surprised she was so regretful to say it.

A buzzing sound interrupted Videl's next question, 'Damn' she thought to herself.

Your meeting is about to start, you just have to take the elevator to the next floor up and there will be a room to your right.

He looked a little disappointed, "You're not taking me?"

"O sure,"

They walked up the steps; he did not want to take the elevator. They arrived at the doors; they said their farewells.

"It was nice talking to you Mr. Son,"

"Same to you to Videl and its Gohan,"

Videl savored this moment; finally she had met someone who did not judge her. She was surprised at the man's kind-heartedness. He was great company and always was sweet as if he didn't know her or see her as everyone else did. He wasn't bad looking either and he sure had to have money and a brain working at CC. but who say he was interested or available for that matter.

-

Should I continue? Review, please.


	2. A Meeting?

A Dream Come True

Videl was now running to the bus stop. It was pouring rain, and her dress shoes and skirt were not something she could run in. Her bus was taking off the corner and was not planning on stopping and she knew it. She tripped, when she reached the corner of the block. She was soaking wet, her apartment was a least 5 miles in walking distances, and bus was log gone. The streets were clear and she couldn't ask for a ride with her clothing soaking wet. At least one thing in her day did not go wrong, the meeting.

The meeting had ended well as her boss put it. He said Mr. Son would talk to Mrs. Briefs and he would come back with the news. Videl couldn't wait for that day, she wished she could see his face, and her his voice, just hear his kind-hearted voice speak the words nobody else would say to her since the truth was revealed. He would come back, hopefully.

One thing that really bugged her was she didn't really know the name of the person who saved the world. She knew it was the child the whole world knew it was the child but he never showed himself to the world. But the world adored the mystery child who would most likely to be a man by now. But since nobody knew what he looked like they still addressed him as a child. So many people would want that fame, only a person who was not conceited wouldn't want the attention, the fame, being a hero, the savior of the world. Maybe he's dead was a theory of most people but how did he defeat Cell but could die by something on earth was the responding argument.

Her wish before she died was to say thank you to the man. He changed her life, even though it sucked right now. She wouldn't want it any other way, she didn't like the fame, but she wish she could meet him. He thought her how easily the world could change if you are not wo they think you are and how long they can stay mad.

She had walked probably 8 blocks now. When she was stopped by a group of men. There were 4 of them, "Lookee here boys a woman of great looks and dress stands before us,"

Obviously he was drunk; he was wobbling all over the place, but the others seemed in a sober condition.

"Stay…away from me," Videl started to back away slowly. She already knew what their mind set was, it had happened before. She's no longer that famous celebrity no one would care.

"Where are you going, this late?"

"It's 7," but it was fairly dark, pitch black in fact. There were no cars in sight and no hope for someone to rescue Videl.

"A smart ass, uh, come here," the man next to the drunk grabbed Videl. He was unbuttoning her shirt, while the other one was taking off her skirt. The other one was holding up the drunken man on his shoulder. They pushed her to the ground, she was fairly scared, frustrated, wet, so many emotions filled her body.

Videl's life was flashing before her eyes, all the mistakes, all her so called friends, her father, when a light spun blinding her.

"Let her go," a deep velvet voice spoke, almost like the man who came in this morning.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Let her go," he said once again a little more vehemently.

Videl was unable to see as the man on top of her made her unable to move her head. The one on her back end released her skirt and got up. All she heard was a scream and a crash into the wall. The man sitting on her was directing the other two to enter the fight. I guess she would call it she couldn't see. When the other two men started their way over to the mystery man, the one on top of her continued with what he was doing. He had already taking of her shirt; Videl suddenly felt a relief, like all the weight was lifted off her shoulders. It had the man was off her, she tried to pull herself up, but she couldn't she had no strength. The man walked in front of her, reaching out his hand.

"Are you okay?" he realized she wasn't. She was unable to grab his hand. He picked her up, and Videl was astonished.

"It's you," she said, "you're the guy who beat Cell,"

He didn't say anything; he was absorbing her body, not in a perverted way but her injuries.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Well physically you're not you have a broken wrist and some broken ribs,"

"I'm…cough….cough….fine,"

"Yeah sure you are, Where do you live?"

"In West City down on South and Sam…apartment…220..cough" she started coughing viciously.

"I have to hurry," he spoke to himself.

"I want…cough.."

"Save your energy,"

"No…cough…I have to…say this…I…Thank You," she said before passing out.

"Videl, are…" he stopped he must have realized that she was only resting.

T.B.C.

Please Review, I enjoyed this chapter, and writing it.


	3. A Helping Hand

HOpe

Videl woke up in a familiar place, her room. She was troubled trying to get up. She was still in pain and had no energy. On her dresser, there was a tray of food, and a note it said,

Please Videl, do not try to move. You will have much pain, and I do not wish for that to happen. I'll be back.

Sincerely

'He was here. He brought me home. He wasn't just a hero, just amazing. Who is he?' Videl stayed in bed trying to think of answers to the questions that roamed her mind. She didn't realize the time. She had been late for work. She quickly tried to reach for the phone and fell out of her bed.

"Ouch, I need to reach the phone, damn it," she cursed, "It's 3 in the afternoon, I actually liked this job, I can't get fired." But she couldn't get up. The cold wooden floor was where she laid. She fell asleep.

-

The next day, Videl felt a lot better. She was rejuvenated and well. She walked into the bathroom. There was a note on her window,

Hope you're okay. Why were you on the floor, I told you, you shouldn't move. You're a very stubborn woman, Miss. Videl Satan.

Sincerely

'I'd missed him, again. I'll never learn his true identity now.' Videl stopped her doubtful thinking. When she realized that she had to hurry and get to work. Videl was surprised when her landlord had told her that some man had left something for her in front. She never expected it to be a car especially not a SSC Ultimate Aero.

In the car was another note addressed to her,

I'm sorry it's so noticeable but it's the only one I had. Since I fly I really don't need it. I hope you like it; I don't believe you should be taking the bus anymore.

Sincerely

Videl arrived at work on time today. She hurried into the building to address why she was absent at work yesterday but her boss beat her to the punch.

"Videl, are you okay?"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend called to tell me how you got attacked yesterday and would need a few days off. You may leave if you still need time."

"Boyfriend? Who? What?" she didn't think it as a bad idea she kind of liked it, but her boss throwing false accusations, made her upset.

"The guy called I assumed he was…" he trailed off realizing his statement had offended her. "Well Mr. Son came by yesterday and…" he stopped as he noticed her expression change from confusion to anger.

'What?"

"Nothing, anyway he came and we're consolidating with Capsule Corps."

"Does that mean I do not keep my job?"

"Actually he said something about that; he said he wanted you as his personal assist. I don't know what you did yesterday but he seemed to like you. But he surprised me when he already knew you wouldn't be in today."

'He knew I wouldn't be coming in how?' she thought to herself.

"They're going to be tearing down this building or adding new floors, I wasn't really listening after he said we would be joining CC."

"What do we do know?"

"We are going to be moving out the stuff and head to CC. Mr. Son asked if he could see your files, too. He wants to see you for an interview as well."

When her boss finished explaining everything that Gohan had told her boss about the consolidation. She stood their surprise, did she seriously here what he said? Did her ears need cleaning? Did the Vice President of CC really want her to be his assist? Why was she happy about this? It wasn't the money or the fact it was CC but she would be closer to him. Closer to Gohan.

They finished packing all the supplies and equipment and headed to CC. When the boss saw Videl's new car, his mouth dropped open. He wondered how did she get one of the most expensive cars in the world with her salary.

"It was a gift," she humbly stated.

T.B.C

Please Review


	4. A Grateful MeetingAgain

_**A Grateful Meeting….Again**_

Videl and her boss arrived at Capsule Corporation about a half an hour later. It was 6:00p.m.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked?

"Um yes, we were told to be here after we packed all our belongings, we're from…"

"Oh yes, please right this way," she walked them to a long hallway. Talking mostly about what would be done, explaining the different jobs, etc, and how they would be affected by the change and how they should behave and she talked about the many people they would probably meet.

"O yes, Miss. Videl this does apply to you but you will be with Gohan a lot so he can tell you about the pricks of the CC society." she chuckled at this

Videl smiled at this. She would spend so much to with Gohan, learn more about him. He would know her, but did she want him to know her past? Would her past affect the future she wanted to have with Gohan?

'He was a good looker, and has money…a lot of money, high- classed, polite…Would that change?' she thought to herself, 'If he didn't want her for her, she could use some of the money she would get,'

"Miss. Videl," Videl released from her Trans.

"Gohan," she looked at him surprised.

"Now it's Mr. Son,"

"Mr. Son," she said reassuring.

"Well excuse me let's keep going you need to speak with Mrs. Briefs," talking to Videl's boss.

"Mr. Son, I really appreciate…"

"You can call me Gohan now; just call me Mr. Son around employees and others because nobody else calls me Gohan except the Briefs. I don't want people to be jealous, okay," he said with the most beautiful smile she had seen in her life.

"Sure Gohan,"

"Okay so let me take you to your office," He explained to her what her job would be.

"You will go to all the meetings I attend and it's vital that you write down every important detail that is heard. You also answer the phone, set meetings, what I would expect you to do at your old job. So nothing has changed. But I hope you start soon, and are you afraid of heights or airplanes."

"Airplanes, sort of but I can get over it for the job. Heights na I mean no," she was already using language as if she was here for years and knew him forever.

"No it's okay, but try and keep it professional when speaking to clients. CC is trying to go worldwide, and we're consolidating with many companies, making trusts,"

"Okay, when can I start?"

"I hope it's as soon as possible, I wanted to show you your office but it really doesn't matter because you want be here a lot. You be here maybe 6 months. If you get homesick tell me I'll do what can,"

'Did he sound concern?' she asked herself.

"Can I start now because I really don't want to go home and…"

"I noticed the car that's very nice,"

"Thank you, it was a…gift, that I couldn't turn down," she remembered back how it was sitting in front of her building, how she couldn't turn it down, she couldn't call him and say I can't accept but I appreciate it. She couldn't even say thank you, it was a great gift she really loved it and needed it.

"You can start, I'm right next door if you need anything. I'll be with you for the first week, observing your progress. When people call, you take their name and their concern. If they want a meeting," he got a piece of paper, "Give them the month we might be able to meet, and just give the line to me or tell them we'll get back to them, okay." He said with a smile on his face; he seemed so true.

"I have to go talk to Bulma, but I'll be back. She'll meet you and you'll conversant. She's very loud, she's very different than me. Just sit absorb, look at the view, I'll be back and give you a tour of the place. Please don't go nowhere, or you will get lost," he said laughing.

He walked away taking out a phone, "Oh, when we are away people will call you on this phone, so," he gave her the phone. He looked a little disturbed by his self.

'How…He moved like a…' Videl was stunned did Gohan get to her as quickly as he just did. But she did not ask she was new and his face seemed as if he knew he did.

-

"Hey Bulma,"

"What's wrong, Gohan?"

"It's Videl,"

"What?"

"She's affecting me too much, I lost control of my speed. I moved to fast around her. I think she might suspect something but she didn't say anything. I don't know what's wrong with me," he slapped himself, "I can't fire, I hired her for a reason…"

"Gohan calm down. You do need to keep an eye on her. Be happy it was only her because she doesn't seem to be the most believable person in the world."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you know she is the daughter of Hercule Satan," he nodded, "Well most people won't believe her if she says your super-fast, and super-powerful. Her life will end up worse. I think she really appreciates what you're doing for her, even if you asked her she probably wouldn't say anything. But don't ask her than you'll confirm her suspicions."

"I know, I hope the employees don't criticize her,"

"I think we should change her appearance and her name. I don't need the world thinking were doing a charity case. I've seen her paperwork. She hasn't had the world of opportunities placed in front of her like she did when she was Miss. Videl Satan, the daughter of Hercule Satan."

"I know Bulma what is your point?"

"Has she blinded you this much?" he looked at her in confusion.

"I don't need random street rats coming talking about they need a job. And they deserve it because they didn't lie to the world. But I feel sorry for her, her life has been so affected by her parent mistakes, it isn't fair,"

"I know that's why I gave her the job and she was fairly good at what I seen,"

"I sure she was,"

"What does that mean?' taking offense?

"You seen to like the girl, more than I thought, actually; I thought you were being you…your nice, kind-hearted self but she seems to be taking a bigger part of your life. Don't go falling for her before I meet her, because I know if she's falling for you too,"

"Fine,"

"Gohan, what happened to the car that…"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I gave it to Videl, but you can't say anything she thinks it was from, 'The Gold Fighter.'"

"Gohan, stop falling, because if she doesn't catch you,"

"Bulma I'm not falling for anyone, or anything."

"Okay, make sure you tell her about Trunks, and Vegeta. I don't need her dying of fright when Vegeta comes from the woodwork."

"Sure Bulma, she's waiting to meet you, I'll go get her,"

"Okay,"

Gohan headed his way to find Videl, thinking about what Bulma had just told him.

'I not falling for her," he argued with himself.

T.B.C

Sorry for the long wait. Please Review.


	5. Truth

The Truth

Videl was so excited. She had been working for CC for about 3 weeks now. She was not treated as a rookie anymore. She had met both Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks was a sweet, and kind to her. Even though she barely saw Vegeta he always grunted and said, "Horny mates." Videl didn't really didn't know what that meant but didn't really care. Her life had changed dramatically since her job at CC. She was treated with more respect.

But that was the cause of her excitement. She and Gohan were going to Paris, France for a business trip. She couldn't wait they would be leaving this afternoon. She was already to pack and ready to go. She had never been out of Japan. Her father was always the one who left for advertisement. She rather had not gone but she wished she could go for the reason of just seeing the different places.

"Hey Videl, I hope you're ready to go. We'll be leaving in a few hours," she heard Gohan say.

She really had started liking Gohan since he hired her. He wasn't any normal guy. He was kind, intelligent, and good looking. He was a little lost in the female department, but that was probably because he was home schooled.

She didn't really want to go anywhere with Gohan, alone. She might 'accidentally' tell him she's crushing on him. Even if he did like her he knew how to hide it.

"Okay y'all better come back here with the deal in your pocket or back married," she heard Bulma yell. She knew Bulma liked embarrassing her, but that was a little too much. Now Videl wasn't sure but she could swear she saw Gohan blush too.

'Interesting,' she thought, 'Maybe this will be fun.'

Gohan carried all of her bags with ease. Videl wasn't weak, but those bags were heavy. How could he carry it with ease, like he does it on a daily bases?

-

There plane had a 15 minute delay, but she didn't really mind she had Gohan as her company, even though he was more interested in his work, then her. That made her a little jealous. She sat quietly as he discussed on the phone what would be established at the meeting. When he finished that he talked to his mother. He heard him mention her name a few times, and Gohan got defensive at times too. Videl was curious as of what they could be talking about and why was her name brought up. She would ask him, too.

Gohan wasn't the one who would lie, mostly because he was bad at it. He always stuttered and it was unlikely for his highly educated self to stutter unless he was nervous or lying.

When he got off the phone; she turned to him.

"What were you talking about?"

"Mostly business," he said casually

"Mostly?" she questioned.

"I was talking to my mother. She is the business person of the family," he said smiling.

"But I heard my name I was just curious as of…" she didn't confused because she realized that he understood as his facial expression changed from happiness to confusion to pure embarrassment.

"Oh, well…yea….um," he started stuttering. That was another reason why he was a terrible liar. He didn't make up one fast enough. He always had to think of what to say. You should always have a lie in your back pocket.

"You are a terrible liar, Gohan, you should tell me the truth," she stated.

"Well, she was asking would I be coming back with any grandchildren," he stated with embarrassment still written on his face.

Videl was in shock. What? Grandchildren? Her face turned into a freshly ripped tomato.

"All boarding for flight 234 for Paris, your plane is ready to board," the woman at the desk spoke, glumly.

Videl walked with Gohan to their seats. She was silent because she didn't know what to say. Gohan just stared at her. He looked almost guilty, but he was that person to always take guilt on something that wasn't his fault.

-

When Videl finally recovered; she was curious of why his mother would say something like that.

"Gohan?" she asked skeptical. He looked at her surprised as if he thought she wasn't going to speak to him ever again, "Why would your mother say something like that?"

He looked at her. His face became as pale as if his spirit had left from his body. He turned his head to the window next to him. He looked out and stared silently. He was thinking of the right words to say. There was silent for a while

-

Gohan finally started to speak what was 7 minutes felt like a century. Videl hoped it was something she wanted to hear. Not that Gohan was gay.

"Videl," he whispered, "It's…It's because…well," he stopped and looked at her, "I kind of have a crush on you," he said quickly. He stared at her to see her expression. Gohan turned his head, from embarrassment and regret. But he didn't know that Videl's heart was pounded so loud and fast she couldn't hear her brain telling her to respond and say she liked you too.

-

Her recovery took much longer this time. She was quiet. She didn't know what to say. She was so tired now and she wanted to cry. What would he think of her now?

She looked at him. He was sleep. She moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek and said "You're not the only one who has a crush," she whispered softly. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

-

Videl woke up from her sleep, but to her surprise Gohan was gone. She looked and around and saw everyone's face had fear written all over it. She asked the flight attended next to her what had happened.

"Wow you must sleep heavy. The plane had not been supplied the proper amount of oil and it was going to crash land but the Gold Fighter came."

"Do you know where the guy who was sitting next to me is?"

"Actually he left as soon as the Gold Fighter showed up,"

"What?" she asked out loud.

Videl sat in shock. She moved over to where Gohan sat and looked out the window. The plane to be on a steady pace, as if nothing happened. She saw a glowing gold light from under the plane. She wished she could stick her head out of the window. Was Gohan the Gold Fighter? A gust of cold wind is what woke her up. Did he leave out to stop the plane form crashing?

-

They settled down on Paris. It was as if nothing happened, the Gold Fighter had set them down slowly and gently better than the pilot could have ever done.

She waited to see if Gohan would return but he didn't. She noticed that the Gold Fighter was outside being most likely thanked by the pilot and eventually the passengers. She decided it would be her time to actually leave. But some of her luggage was placed on top and was still kind of heavy. If that was the Gohan she knew he would offer to carry her luggage.

She walked out of the plane. There were crowds of people standing in front of the Gold Fighter how was she ever suppose to find out if it was Gohan?

If she called him, and he knew that she was looking for him he would come back because he would be worried. But she didn't want him to respond to his name and then his secret would be revealed. But she wasn't even sure if that was even Gohan. But where could he be, he couldn't have just randomly disappeared. She saw as the Gold Fighter lifted up into the air. He started his way towards her. He eventually went the past her. You could feel the gust of wind; it could have brought on a hurricane. She started to walk around searching for Gohan frantically. She didn't know what to do, alone, by herself.

"Videl," she heard someone say.

She looked and was wide eyed, "Gohan?" she said.

She ran towards him and hugged him. She hugged him as if she had not seen in 2 years.

"Hey Videl, what took you so long? I've been waiting for you inside,"

'Inside, no way,' she thought.

"Really?"

"Y..Yes," stutter he is lying and he scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't know you were a fan of the Gold Fighter?" he said casually as they started to walk away.

"Oh well yes, of course you know. He saved the world,"

"Yes," he said sadly

"What?'

"It's just he probably lost so much in the process," he said calmly

"And he saved me a few weeks ago, a little before you hired me actually," she said

"Really,"

"I'm sure you know because you are him right?"

"W-What are y-you talking about?"

"Come on Gohan you don't have to lie. It's obvious and there is no way you left before me without me knowing. Besides you disappear when the Gold Fighter appears. That is highly unlikely. Besides I was always curious as of why Trunks would say you don't care that Gohan's not full human. Is that what he was talking about?"

"Not exactly…"

T.B.C.

Sorry for the long wait I had a writer's block. Than my computer got a virus(41 viruses) and it still isn't fixed but I was able to type this up.


	6. Verification

_**Verification**_

Both Videl and Gohan had arrived at the hotel 5 minutes ago. They were settling themselves in.

"Videl," Gohan called through the door. "If you want me to lock this door I will, alright?" he said innocently.

"Don't worry about it Gohan," she didn't mind that they had a connected room

-

"Hello," she heard him say, "What?" he sounded serious, "Now, but, she's-" he closed his phone with a frustrated look on his face.

He looked up at her and his face softened, "I'll be back. I have to go do something," he said slowly thinking of each word right before he said it. Videl didn't question but just watched as he walked out of the room. She looked out of the window it was the most beautiful view. You could see the beautiful Eiffel Tower. She watched as she noticed something gold move rapidly through the night sky. From where she stood it looked as if one of the lights was moving on the Tower but she knew already who it was.

She lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had no idea what to do. She and Gohan were suppose to talk strategy on what they would talk about at their meeting. She entered Gohan's room and looked over the folder that lay on his bed.

-

When she finished with that she took a shower.

When she exited out of her shower she turned on the television.

She dropped the remote automatically.

Breaking News: Our Savior the Gold Fighter is back…

She could barely see what was happening. She could see a gold blur of light moving too fast for the naked eye. She could see several people standing in the background.

'Is this where Gohan went?' she thought

She wished she could be there to help but she didn't know what to do.

She stared at the television with amazement. She knew there was more than one Gold fighter, but she wondered which one was Gohan.

-

Videl picked up her phone and started to dial a number.

"Hello,"

"_Hello?"_

"Yes, Ms. Bulla,"

"_Yes, Videl what's wrong?"_

"I'm sure you know that Gohan is fighting the monster-thingy on TV,"

"_So he told you, I see, it's about time because y'all can't get together if you don't know the truth,"_

"The truth that he is the Gold Fighter and saved the world from Cell," she said asking but wanting to sound sure of herself

"_Yes, of course and more than that," she said happily _

"I was curious as if we would still continue the meeting without Gohan,"

"_No, it depends on how long the fight is. I don't know what they are fighting but Goku needed Gohan to be there even though he had Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten." She said skeptical_

'_So they must all be the same,' Videl thought_

"Okay so should I catch a flight?" she asked

"_No, Gohan would want you stay there and not get hurt," she said_

"Bye,"

"_Bye,"_

-

Videl hung up the phone. Who would have thought Bulma would have been the one to verify if she was right or not. She looked at the TV in great delight.

'I know your secret, Gohan. Thank you,' she thought

She lay in her bed and just stared at the TV, until she fell asleep.

T.B.C

Sorry for shortness….review ppppppppppppplllllllllllwwwwweeaazzsese (please)


	7. Reunion

_**Reunion**_

It had been about 3 weeks and the battle had finally ended. Bulma had sent a plane to pick up Videl 2 weeks prior. She knew that this fight would take longer than expected.

They had established that Bulma had officially confirmed what Videl had thought was true.

_-_

"_I should thank you, Ms. Briefs,"_

"_Why?"_

"_You told me the truth about Gohan. I did suspect that he was the Gold Fighter, but he kept denying it and now I know the truth so thanks,"_

"_Uhhh…you're welcome," she slapped her forehead._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure I've told you something I already wasn't suppose what's one more thing,"_

"_Gohan, you said he has done a lot more, like what?"_

"_You should ask him. I should leave some of his life for him to tell you,"_

"_One more thing…Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Goku they're just like Gohan, too?"_

"_Yes, but Goku and Vegeta are full-blooded. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan are half-blooded."_

"_Wait, half-blooded what?"_

"_He can tell you," she said playfully walking away._

_-_

Videl sat on the couch waiting for the news to finish off the segment about the Gold Fighter who saved their world once again.

They had small footage of the beginning of the fight. They had it up to where Gohan started fighting the pink blob thing.

She sat waiting to hear them yell for something to eat. It came.

The first to enter was Vegeta without a word then Trunks and Goten cheerful as ever. Goku came after. Videl waited for Gohan to enter but it never came.

"Look for me?" a voice came from behind.

"Gohan?!" she said turning around. She gave him a hug. Her face buried in his chest.

"Don't do that again you idiot. I missed you so much. I thought you might have died."

"I'm sorry, Videl, I never knew you cared so much," he said rubbing the back of his head.

She smiled at his confused faced.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" he said pointing towards a room.

Videl walked into the room where Gohan directed.

He closed the door.

"I know Bulma told you that I was the Gold Fighter,"

"Really?" she surprised by this. She thought she would have to tell him on her own.

"Yes," he said sadly

"But why wouldn't you tell me you were the Gold Fighter?"

"Because it really wasn't something I want people to know,"

"But I wanted to start a relationship with you, I think something as big as that would be important," she whispered. She didn't expect that Gohan's Sayian hearing could hear her.

"You're right that is important, but if told you that I was the Gold Fighter the first day I met you. Even if we started a relationship I wouldn't know if you were in it for me or because I saved the world," he replied.

Videl sat, surprised because what he said was true. She was surprised at the fact that he thought she would use him, but it wasn't as if she didn't have the past. Hercule Satan's daughter.

"I know my past was something I can't c-"

"Videl, this has nothing to do with your past. For all I know your father took the credit of being the one who defeated Cell, and to tell you the truth I don't care. I was grateful he did it because I'm not the one who likes the spotlight. I want to know about the future and if it has the possibility of me and you being together."

Videl could feel her eyes swelling because of her withholding her tears. She had knew Gohan was someone who she could trust and he was sweet, funny, clueless at times, but she never thought he thought of her that way.

She knew she had dreams of her and Gohan walking down the aisle saying their vows and living happily ever after. But those were only dreams something that would never happen because life was the only thing that never went her way.

She could really say she had fallen in love with Gohan, the Gold Fighter, her savior.

"Gohan, I never thought you would ever see us being together, because you are such a catch. Ever woman in the world would want you. You're funny, handsome, smart, strong, and romantic, what can't you do? I never thought you would want me," she started to choke on her words.

"Videl," he chuckled the name out, "I don't want you. I love you. I don't know how, it's probably my Sayian blood, but I want to be with you, have a life with you, marry you."

Videl couldn't hold her tears any longer. They fell without remorse. They flowed like Niagara Falls.

"I… (Sob)…love… (Sob)…you…too… (Sob)…Gohan,"

Gohan walked up to her. He hugged her. Her head was engulfed in his muscular chest.

He lifted her head. She stared into his piercing eyes. His face became closer to hers into his lips were on hers. They passionately stood and kissed each other until the air was limitless and they needed to breathe.

He looked at her and wiped away the dried up tears on her cheeks.

"You don't need to cry anymore, at least not alone," he said quietly, embracing her in another hug. His head stood on top of hers.

They stood there because they didn't want the moment to end. They both had an endless happiness and they didn't want it to end.

-

Review Please…hoped you like it


End file.
